User blog:LavendaBrunette/My opinions on the Breaking Dawn makeup, wigs, costumes, etc.
So, in Twilight you did perfectly (except for Jasper, tbh). You got Edward's messy, bronze hair spot-on. You made Esme's hair caramel-colored and wavy. Alice actually looked like a pixie. Rosalie was drop-dead gorgeous. Emmett could have looked better, but he still looked awesome. Carlisle = HAWT. Jasper... umm, okay. The hair was a little odd but I lived with it. In New Moon, y'all did even better. In my opinion, Edward's hair was perfect (again), Rose looked even more gorgeous than before, etc. I was just disappointed that you made Alice's hair less pixie-like and you made Esme's hair straight. Isn't her hair supposed to be wavy? '' '' Eclipse is when it all started going downhill. Everyone looked "okay". My only specific ridicule is Esme's hair. Since when is it mentioned in the book that Esme's hair went from caramel to brunette?! SMH. And now we get to'' Breaking Dawn. '''NO. JUST ''NO. Rosalie went back to being drop-dead gorgeous (thank God) and Jasper—oh my God, Jasper—looked SEXY. Never did I ever think that Jasper could look that sexy. Damn Alice, you lucky pixie. The rest of the Cullens, however... 'I am not happy. ' This post is a little late, I know, but I felt like I needed to vent about this. First of all, what happened to my sexy vamp doctor? His hair. His luscious hair. It's RUINED. *cries in a corner* Why did you people suddenly feel the need to give Carlisle a totally new hairdo when the fans were already totally pleased with his hair!? '''If it ain't broke, ''don't fix it. '' Esme's hair is still brunette. I want the caramel waves back. 'Nuff said. How did Alice's hair suddenly get shorter? Where did the spiky hair go? I want that back! Again, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Emmett looks... okay. Edward looks odd. I don't think his hair is supposed to look like a'' toupee.'' It looks like Bella is wearing a wig. But, Bella's hair has always looked like a mop to me so I guess it doesn't make much of a difference. And as a side note, why does Bella look even more awkward than usual in the BD promotional photos and in all of the trailers we've seen so far? As for the Quileutes... the've been surprisingly flawless since we first saw them in New Moon, and they're still flawless now. I don't understand why the Quileutes are suddenly looking better than the Cullens lately, though. Aren't the Cullens supposed to be the inhumanly sexy vamps? Lastly, I'd like to comment on the newbies—the Denalis, of course! My only ridicule for those sexy mofos is Tanya's hair. The last time I checked, Tanya's strawberry-blonde curls were her most prominent and most important feature in Breaking Dawn; so important that Stephenie Meyer felt the need to mention them every two sentences. So why isn't her hair strawberry-blonde in Breaking Dawn?! Isn't her hair what distinguishes her from the other two original Denali sisters? You could have at least given MyAnna Buring a wig. , Irina, Kate and Tanya.]]Tanya: Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous. But as I said, her hair should be strawberry-blonde and it always will be strawberry-blonde in my mind. Kate: D'aww, she's such a cutie. Her hair is just like SM described it—pale-blonde and straight as corn silk. I can already picture her with Garrett. Irina: Why is she suddenly the most beautiful of the original Denali sisters? But she looks flawless so I can't complain. Too bad her pretty little head's going to be torn off in the next movie... and Eleazar]]Carmen: Now, out of the four Denali sisters (not just the three originals), SHE is the most beautiful. Even prettier than Irina IMO. I remember SM describing Tanya as the most beautiful of the four but for some reason, I guess the casting directors decided to give Carmen some love and make her the prettiest. Whatever, though. I'm glad the casting directors made Eleazar a happy man. ;) Eleazar: YES. YES. YES. YES. This guy is all kinds of beautiful. He looks odd with that pout on his face in the Entertainment Weekly preview shots that we got in May (kinda reminds me of the Ice Truck Killer—ew, just ew), but sans-pout (in the trailer) he is all kinds of handsome. I just wish that his hair was a little longer—I've seen photos of his actor with longer hair and he looks even better. Gaaaah, man-curls are adorable. (The reason why I gave the Denalis really in-depth "reviews" is because they're new. The Cullens have been around for three movies already and the Quileutes have been around for two.) So yeah. Can I slap whoever allowed the Cullens to look like a disaster? That would make me happy. Category:Blog posts